Rapunzel, Part I
by SirDauntless17
Summary: A revision of the play by Rebecca Morgan, based on the fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm
1. Prologue, Act I, Scenes 1-4

Note: This is my own revision of the play by Rebecca Morgan, sourced from memory, based on the fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm

Rapunzel Part 1

Dramatis Personae

Derek, _Crown Prince of Hesse_

BALLARD, _manservant to the prince_

ROLAND, _page to the prince_

THEO, _father of Rapunzel_

DAME GOTHEL'S _Chief Minion_

DAME GOTHEL'S _two_ _Lesser Minions_

HANNAH, _wife to _THEO_:_

RAPUNZEL_ and _RUBY_, their Daughters_

GLENNA, _a fortune-teller and cunning-woman_

DAME GOTHEL, _the Witch_

SCENE: _Neustadt, Hesse, and the woods surrounding_

PROLOGUE

_A tower in the woods. Blackout._

_Derek: _Old dungeonmaster, leave us alone for just five minutes!

_Ballard:_ But my lord, your father the king was most insistent!

_Derek: _Nonsense, old man. Go down below and keep a look out for the witch.

_Ballard:_ Oh, your highness, I'd rather not

_Derek: _Go. Rapunzel will let down her hair for you.

_The lights come on to reveal a hyperventilating Ballard descending from a long braid hanging out the tower window. He finally reaches the bottom of the tress and falls flat on his chest. He rises to his feet and adresses the audience._

_Ballard:_ Oh, hello there. I expect you're wondering what that was all about. You see, the prince has fallen in love, against my better judgment, considering that the witch might discover him at any moment! You see...

_Roland (running in from the lobby and climbing up on stage): _Wait! Wait! You really should start at the beginning! That's the best place to start, don't you think?

_Ballard:_ Quite right, young Roland. No wonder the king made you the prince's page. Let's start at the beginning.

ACT I

SCENE 1. _Theo and Hannah's cottage_.

_Ballard:_ You see, there once was a man, Theo [_enter Theo_] in our story today...

_Roland:_ ...and his wife, Hannah, who wished for a child to be born to them.

[_Enter Hannah_]

_Theo:_ Yes?

_Hannah:_ No.

[_Exit Hannah_]

_Ballard:_ They had long wished for a child. Month after month they waited, still hoping, still longing for a child.

_Roland:_ Month after month after month.

[_Enter Hannah_]

_Theo:_ Yes?

_Hannah:_ No.

[_Exit Hannah_]

SCENE 2. _Glenna's shop_.

_Ballard:_ One day, Hannah decided to visit the young fortune-teller who lived in the village.

_Roland:_ Glenna was a wise and gentle girl.

_Hannah_: Glenna, I am so sad. Theo and I long for a child, but month after month we wait, and nothing happens. Can you help us?

_Glenna_: Sit down, Hannah, and let me see what is in store for you. [_Hannah sits. Glenna looks in her crystal ball._] Ah, I see a baby. You are with child!

_Hannah_: At long last!

_Glenna_: The baby will be everything you wish for. But I see a shadow. Hannah, you must not let your desires control you.

_Hannah_: My only desire is for a child, and you know that.

_Glenna_: Beware, Hannah, my friend. The human heart longs for things it should not have.

_Hannah_: You worry too much, Glenna. Oh, you have made me so happy! Wait till I tell Theo!

SCENE 3. _Theo and Hannah's cottage_.

_Theo:_ Yes?

_Hannah:_ Yes!

_Theo:_ Yes?

_Hannah:_ Yes!

_Theo:_ A child?

_Hannah:_ Our child!

_Theo:_ Hannah, I'm proud of you! [_to audience_] We're going to have a child! I'm going to have a daughter!

_Hannah:_ Or a son.

_Theo:_ Or both.

_Hannah:_ We'll have twins.

_Theo:_ I'm going to tell everyone in town! Everyone I meet!

_Hannah:_ Theo!

SCENE 4. _The main street of Neustadt_

_[Enter Theo from stage left and Roland from stage right]_

_Theo_: Roland, did you hear? The world is changed; a child!

_Roland_: That is wonderful news, Theo! Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?

_Theo_: Twins, one one each.

_Roland_: You must take good care of Hannah now, Theo. She will be craving many strange things over the next few months.

_Theo_: Oh, whatever she wants! A child! Pickles and cake! Marzipan and melons! Whatever she wants!


	2. Act I, Scenes 5-9

SCENE 5. _Theo and Hannah's cottage_

_Ballard_: Next door to Theo and Hannah, stood a beautiful garden, filled with lovely flowers and shrubs. It was, however, surrounded by a wall.

_Roland_: Nobody dared enter it because it belonged to a powerful enchantress, who was feared by everyone.

_Ballard: _One day, Hannah, looking out her window into the witch's garden, saw...

_Hannah_: Rampion, fresh radishes and rhubarb.

_Ballard_: A longing for the rampion began to grow inside her. This longing increased, day after day...

_Hannah_: Rampion!

_Roland: _...after day...

_Hannah_: Rampion!

[_Enter Theo, clutching a wooden horse_]

_Theo_: Hannah, see what I've made!

_Hannah_: Theo, it's perfect! [_Theo sits on a stool and begins to add finishing touches to the horse_]

_Ballard_: ...after day...

_Roland_: ...until she could bear it no more.

_Hannah_: Theo!

_Theo_: What is it, dear wife?

_Hannah_: Over the wall...

_Theo_: In the witch's garden?

_Hannah_: Fresh rapunzels, red radishes, rhubarb.

_Theo_: Hannah, you look pale. Is something wrong?

_Hannah_: I want some rampion!

_Theo_: Oh, well then I'll go to market and buy you -

_Hannah_ [_pointing out window_]: I must have THAT rampion!

_Theo_: Well how are you going to get it, Hannah? You know what Dame Gothel does to anyone she catches in her garden. She scratches out their eyes or turns them into a rock or locks them up inside of a tree.

_Hannah_: If I don't get some of that rampion, I shall die!

_Theo_: You mean, you'll stop breathing and - and we'll bury you?

_Hannah_: I shall die, Theo!

_Theo_: Well, then, if you shall die, I'll sneak over there tonight and get some for you.

_Hannah_: Now!

_Theo_: The sun is just setting, Hannah, wait until after it gets dark.

_Hannah_: Now!

_Theo_: Now! Well, I'll go now and get you some rampion.

SCENE 6

_DAME GOTHEL'S garden, _THEO_ standing outside the wall, carrying a basket, _DAME GOTHEL'S CHIEF SERVANT _and_ LESSER SERVANTS _standing within_

_Theo_: [_nervously_] Theo, before you let your good wife die, you'd better get her some of this witch's rampion, no matter the cost. [_He falls over the wall into the garden_] Whoa!

_Chief Servant_: Beware, beware, who goes there!

[_The LESSER SERVANTS caw like crows_]

_Theo_: Dame Gothel?[_The music of a flute is heard_] What's that? Music? Oh! Witches' music! Magic! She's casting a spell! [_He hides behind a bush_._ The music stops. Theo feels himself_ _all over_] I'm still here. I'm still Theo. That spell's not for me! [_He hastily grabs a handful of rampion, then climbs back over the wall_]

_CS_: For what you take, you must pay, this is not your lucky day!

SCENE 7

_THEO and HANNAH's cottage_

[_Enter Theo, carrying the basket_]

_Theo_: Witch's rampion, for my dearest wife!

_Hannah_: Oh, Theo, thank you! [_She takes the basket from Theo and begins to shovel rampion into her mouth_] Mmm, it's strangely delicious, like no other rampion I've ever tasted

_Theo_: Oh, please Hannah, eat it slowly.

_Hannah_: I can't!

_Theo_: And I can't go back for more. Did you hear all that strange music, and those strange voices?

_Hannah_: Mmm, this the the best rampion ever! Oh, Theo, you've saved my life!

_Ballard_: She ate it all...

_Roland_:... and was very happy.

_Hannah_: I'm happy!

SCENE 8

_THEO and HANNAH's cottage THEO is asleep on a stool, HANNAH standing next to him_

_Ballard_: The rapunzels were so good, that the next day her longing for them was three times what it had been before.

_Hannah_: Theo!

_Theo: _[_Waking and falling off the stool_]: Ohhh! What is it, dear wife? Hannah! Did you call me? I was just sleeping here and... did you call me?

_Hannah_: You must get more rampion.

_Theo_: If I go back over there, Hannah, she'll turn me into a rock just like the one in her garden now!

_Hannah_: If you don't get more rampion...

_Theo_: Oh, don't say it, Hannah!

_Hannah_: If you don't get more rampion...

_Theo_:[_pounding stool in protest_] She'll lock me up inside of a tree!

_Hannah_: If you don't get more rampion I shall die!

_Theo_: There it is, Theo. Before you let your good wife die, you'd better go get her some more rampion, tonight, after sunset!

_Hannah_: Now!

_Theo_: Now! No matter the cost. [_He takes up the basket_]

_Hannah_: Go! Go now!

_Theo_: You watch, Hannah, and if she catches me, come speak to her.

_Hannah_: I will.

SCENE 9

DAME GOTHEL'S_ garden, _THEO_ standing outside the wall, carrying a basket, _DAME GOTHEL'S CHIEF SERVANT _and_ LESSER SERVANTS _standing within, _HANNAH _standing at the cottage window_

[THEO_ climbs over the wall_]

_Theo_: Dame Gothel? Dame Gothel! [_The music of a flute is heard_] Oh, I didn't want to hear that! [_He kneels and starts to pick rampion_] Oh good! [_looking up_] Good?

_Hannah_: [_stage whisper_] Good!

_CS: _Not good!

[_Enter _DAME GOTHEL.]

_Dame Gothel_: How dare you come into my garden like a thief, and steal my rampion!

[_Exit _HANNAH _screaming_]

_Theo_: Hannah? [_He turns to leave_]

_DG_: Stop, thief! [_She raises her arms to cast a freezing spell on Theo_] You'll pay for this!

_Theo_: Then, Dame Gothel, please, I'll buy some of your rampion! You see my wife- [_turning to look towards the window_] Hannah! She craves your rampion, saying, she will die without it, and now! Now! And I just thought since she was going to have a child that it was my duty as a father and a husband-

_DG_: Your wife...

_Theo_: Yes. [_turning to look towards the window_] Hannah!

_DG_: ... is going to have a child?

_Theo_: We've long wished for one.

_DG_: Long wished for a child. Well, if what you say is true, take as much as you like.

_Theo_: As much? You are kind, Dame Gothel! [_He kneels and starts to pick rampion again_] I'll just fill my basket and leave.

_CS: _Don't be fooled, it's a trick! Eating those will make you sick!

_DG_: On one condition.

C_hief Servant_: Uh-oh, here it comes!

_Theo_: [_rising_]What condition?

_DG_: You must give me the child that your wife is about to bring into this world.

_Theo_: I can't do that.

_DG_: You will, neighbor!

_Theo_: Not to a witch!

_DG_: I'll bewitch you with a foul spell if you don't!

_Theo_: I'm not afraid of you or your spells. I will not betray my wife and child to a hag!

_DG_: [_raises her arms to curse _THEO] Down! [_Theo goes down on all fours like a dog_] Stay!

_Theo_: Please, Dame Gothel, I only took a little!

_DG: _I want your child

_Theo_: There's other children.

_DG_: I want YOUR child!

_Theo_: Oh! I'll get you an orphan! Two orphans! As many orphans as you need!

_DG_: Agree now, or you'll die!

_Theo_: You mean, I'll stop breathing and - and they'll bury me?

_DG_: You shall die!

_CS_: Just say yes, it's not a joke! Agree or this witch will make your wife choke!

_Theo_: Then, I agree. The child will be yours!

_DG_: Rise! [_Theo rises. Dame Gothel scratches her hand until it bleeds_] Give me your hand.

_Theo_: Oh, no, I'm a man of my word!

_DG_: Give me your hand, Theo!

_Theo_: [_extending his hand_] Here. [_He cries out as Dame Gothel scratches him_]

_DG_: There! We've sealed our bargain in our blood! The rampion is yours. Take it all, good neighbor Theo! [_Exit cackling_]


	3. Act I, Scenes 10-12

SCENE 10

THEO_ and _HANNAH'S_ cottage. _

_Enter _THEO.

_Theo_: Hannah!

_Hannah_: Theo! What took you so long?

_Theo_: Why didn't you come when I called?

_Hannah_: [_taking the basket from _THEO] Oh,Theo, the basket is full, you brought it all!

_Theo_: [_sitting_]Why didn't you come when I called?

_Hannah_: [_sitting and eating_ _from the basket_] Mmmm, it's even more delicious than before!

_Theo_: [_bitterly_] Enjoy your rampion, Hannah. We've paid dearly for it.

_Hannah_: What have we paid?

_Theo_: Our child.

_Ballard_: And he told her the story.

_Hannah_: [_holding _THEO'S _hands_] Our child? After we waited so long? Oh, Theo!

_Ballard_: They had to find some way to foil the enchantress.

_Roland_: They were willing to try anything.

_Ballard_: And each of the neighbors had their own ideas on the way to stop a witch.

_Enter Roland and Glenna_.

_Roland_: I've heard of ways to stop a witch.

_Glenna_: She is a witch! Never doubt that for a moment!

_Roland_: Salt.

_Theo_ and _Hannah_: [_together_] YES!

_Glenna_: Witches turn stiff when sprinkled with salt. And holly branches!

_Roland_: Holly branches burn witches!

_Theo_: Set out salt in every room in the house, and I'll cut some holly branches.

_Glenna_: One of them has to work against her.

SCENE 11

THEO _and_ HANNAH'S _cottage_.

_Ballard_: So, they prepared for the day when the witch would come for their child. Hannah made several trips to the marketplace, bringing back baskets of salt. And Theo climbed high into the mountains to cut holly branches, for it was there, next to the cold clear springs, that the best holly grew, the holly with the reddest berries and the greenest leaves.

_Enter _THEO, HANNAH, _and _GLENNA.

_Theo_: [_putting down a bowl of salt on a table_] Now here, [_putting another on the floor_] and here, [_putting down another next to the door_] and here by the door.

_Hannah_:[_putting down a bunch of holly branches_] I'll put these here, [_putting down another_] and here, [_putting down a third_] and here; there! That should be enough

_Glenna_: Now let her come.

SCENE 12

THEO _and_ HANNAH'S _cottage_.

_Ballard_: Yet, they lived in fear of the witch. Month after month they waited, and she did not appear.

_Roland_: Until one morning...

_Enter _THEO _carrying a baby._

_Theo_: Pa-pa! Pa-pa! Come on, say papa! Not ga-ga, papa! Oh, good. Now, The-o. The-o! Not we-o, The-o! [_He covers his face with his hand, then rapidly withdraws it_] Papa! [_Again he covers his face with his hand, then rapidly withdraws it_] Papa! Boo! [_The baby_ _begins to cry_. HANNAH _slaps_ THEO _on the back of the head_] Oh! Oh, it's all right. Yes, ga-ga, that's it, ga-ga.

_Enter _DAME GOTHEL.

_DG_: Theo!

_Theo_: [_recoiling_] Dame Gothel!

_DG_: I have heard the wonderful sounds of a new child.

_Theo_: [_smiling_] What a wonderful surprise to see you, neighbor! How are you?

_DG_: Show me the child, Theo! [THEO_ shows her the baby_] A girl?

Hannah: Yes, a girl.

_DG_: And what have you named her?

_Hannah_: We haven't yet. We're waiting for the right name to come to us.

_DG_: Let me hold her.

_Hannah_: She's very young.

_DG_: I will be gentle.

_Theo_: She'll cry away from us.

_DG_: Give her to me!

_Hannah_: You can't expect us to give your our baby!

_DG_: Do you forget the bargain we made? [THEO _hands the baby_ _to _HANNAH, _then_ _picks up a handful of salt from a bowl on the table and throws it on _DAME GOTHEL] Salt?

_Hannah_: Yes, salt, witch.

_DG_: To make me stiff?

_Theo_, _Hannah_: [_in unison_] Yes!

_DG_: Do you believe any old tale you hear? Where's the red ribbon, to prevent me from entering your house? Where are the ashes, to turn me to dust? [THEO _picks up a holly branch_] Enough of this, Theo. Put that down and give me the child! Theo!

_Theo_: [_striking Dame Gothel with the holly_] Holly. Holly burns you.

_DG_: You think that will help?

_Theo_: Out of my house, witch!

_DG_: We sealed our bargain in blood!

_Theo_: Out, out!

_DG_: Our blood!

_Theo_: Out!

_DG_: [_ raises her arms and casts a freezing charm on _THEO _and _HANNAH] Put the holly down! [THEO _drops the holly. _DAME GOTHEL_ walks over to _HANNAH] Give me the child! [_She takes the baby_ _in her arms_] Ohh, such a lovely child ... wants a lovely name...I'll name you after the rampion. Rapunzel. That will be your name my child: Rapunzel. You may stay with your silly papa for now, but you must come visit me every week. And, on your twelfth birthday, you will come live with me forever. [_turning to _THEO _and _HANNAH] Do you agree to this, Theo? [_she loosens the freezing spell enough for them to nod. She hands _RAPUNZEL_ back to them_] Do not defy me again, Theo, for if you do, you, and your lovely wife, will sleep forever more! Ahahahahaha![_Exit cackling evilly, to thunder_]


	4. Act II

ACT II

SCENE 1. DAME GOTHEL'S _garden. _RAPUNZEL, GLENNA, _and _DAME GOTHEL_ sitting at a table, with _DAME GOTHEL'S Chief Servant _and _Lesser Servants _in attendance._

_Ballard_: And so the years flew by, and Rapunzel grew into a kind and beautiful child.

_Roland_: Her parents kept their bargain, and allowed Rapunzel to visit Dame Gothel every Saturday.

_Ballard_: In exchange, they had all the fruits and vegetables they could ever wish for. If Rapunzel ever wondered why Hannah insisted that Glenna accompany her on these visits, she never let on. Rapunzel's first clue that there was something different about her bewitching neighbor came on her tenth birthday.

_DG_: I've brought you something, Rapunzel, for your birthday. [_hand her a package_]

_Rapunzel_: Oh, Dame Gothel, you are so kind to me. What is it?

_CS_: All that glitters is not gold. She wouldn't be happy if the truth be told.

_DG_: Don't you have something to do in the house? [_to _RAPUNZEL] Open it, Rapunzel

_Glenna_: Yes, open it, Rapunzel. Here, let me help you. [_They open the package and examine the contents_]

_Rap_.: Oh; a picture of you. How...lovely.

_DG_: To keep in your room, so you may see me every day now my child? Soon, soon, that time will be forever!

_Rap._: What's that, Dame Gothel?

_Glenna_: Nothing, Rapunzel, it's time to go.

_DG_: Goodbye for now, then. Oh, but you will be coming next Saturday, won't you?

_Rap._: Of course. Mother is baking my favorite pie, rhubarb, and she has promised that I can bring you some.

_Glenna_: Goodbye, Dame Gothel.

_Exit _GLENNA _and_ RAPUNZEL.

_DG_: Only two more years and that child will be mine. I can give her so much more than those pitiful peasants!

_CS_: You better not tell her, or you will find, Rapunzel is not of the same mind. For she is good, and she is fair, and she has lots of golden hair. But you are nasty, and you are gaunt; she'll never love you like you want.

_DG_: Shut up, you stupid cabbage! I wish I'd never created you. Now get to work.

SCENE 2. THEO _and _HANNAH'S _cottage_.

_Enter _GLENNA _and _RAPUNZEL

_Theo_: [_running to embrace_ RAPUNZEL] At last, Rapunzel, you're home safe and sound!

_Rap_.: Of course I am, papa, what a silly thing to say.

_Glenna_: [_embracing _RAPUNZEL] I'll see you next Saturday, Rapunzel, and happy birthday! [_Exit _GLENNA]

THEO _sits down on the stool. _RAPUNZEL_ sits in his lap._

_Rap._: Papa, Dame Gothel said something puzzling today, something about how I would soon be seeing her every day. What did she mean by that?

_Hannah_: Why nothing, Rapunzel. You see her every day now. She stands at the window, and waves to you, and leaves the vegetables by the wall. That's all she meant.

_Theo_: You've had a very busy birthday, young lady; now it's time for bed. I'll be in in a minute to tell you a story.

_Rap_.: About a horse? And maybe a prince.

_Theo_: In honor of your birthday, young lady, a story about a horse and a prince it shall be.

_Exit _RAPUNZEL. HANNAH _places _THEO'S _hands in hers._

_Hannah_: Only two more years, Theo. Only two more years.

SCENE 3. THEO _and _HANNAH'S _cottage_.

_Ballard_: The next two years flew by.

_Roland_: Before they knew it, Rapunzel was twelve years old.

_A crowing rooster is heard_. _Enter_ RAPUNZEL.

_Rap_.: Mother! Papa! Where is everyone? Don't you know what day it is?

_Enter _HANNAH.

_Hannah_: What's all this fuss? It's Tuesday, that's what it is.

_Enter_ GLENNA, _carrying a basket_.

_Glenna_: And how is the birthday girl?

_Rap_.: At last, someone remembered.

_Hannah_: And why do you think my hands are covered in flour, missy? Someone who did not remember would not be up this early baking a cake.

_Rap._: A cake? Oh, mother how wonderful!

_Enter_ THEO.

_Theo_: Where is she? Where's my precious, perfect, pretty little poppet?

_Rap_.: [_running up to embrace_ THEO] Here I am, papa! Oh, papa, mother is baking a cake and Glenna has brought me a present!

_Theo_: Yes, how wonderful.

THEO, HANNAH, _and_ GLENNA _hang their heads in sorrow._

_Rap_.: Why does everyone look so sad? Today is a day for happiness!

_Theo_: Rapunzel, have you ever wondered why our neighbor, Dame Gothel, is so nice to you when she is so mean to everyone else?

_Rap_.: She is nice to me because I am nice to her, I think. She is lonely, papa, and all the other children are afraid of her, that's why she is mean to them.

_Hannah_: Have you ever wondered why we ask you to visit her, and to bring her the treats I bake?

_Rap_.: You were trying to teach me kindness to others, that's all, isn't it?

_Glenna_: Rapunzel, Dame Gothel is a powerful enchantress; some would say a witch.

_Rap_.: A witch? But she has never hurt us.

_Theo_: She has, my dear, she has. It happened before you were born. You see, Rapunzel...

_Hannah_: [_taking _RAPUNZEL'S _hands in hers_] Oh, Rapunzel, it is all my fault! She is going to take you away from us, and it is all my fault!

_Theo_: [_embracing _RAPUNZEL] Don't worry, little one, we won't let her take you.

_Rap._: I don't understand. Why is everyone so upset?

_Glenna_: Rapunzel, Dame Gothel wants to be your godmother, and take you to live with her, for a while.

_Hannah_: Your father made a promise, to save my life.

_Rap._: To save ... then there is nothing for it. I must go with Dame Gothel.

_Theo_: We cannot let you go, Rapunzel, we love you!

_Rap._: Dame Gothel would not hurt me. She loves me, too, in her own way.

_Glenna_: Wisely said. I think Rapunzel is right.

_Rap._: As long as I don't hurt her or do anything to upset her, I will be fine.

_Hannah_: But I shall miss you, Rapunzel!

_Glenna_: Dame Gothel is far more powerful than I, but perhaps I can help. [_unwrapping her present, which contains a mirror_] This mirror shows whoever looks into what they most desire to see. [_to Rapunzel_] That way, Theo and Hannah can still watch over you.

_Rap._: Do you have one for me, too?

_Glenna_: Sorry, Rapunzel, I don't. But I will come visit you often.

_Rap_.: But what if Dame Gothel catches you?

_Glenna_: I will disguise myself so she will not know me.

_Rap_.: I guess that's the best we can hope for. Well. we'd best go inside and eat my cake.

_Theo_: Yes, Dame Gothel will waste no time in wishing you a happy birthday, we had better prepare.

SCENE 4. _A tower in the woods. _RAPUNZEL _lies asleep on her bed, her doll next to her._

_Ballard_: And so, on her twelfth birthday, the witch came for Rapunzel, and shut her up in a tower, which stood in a wood. The tower had neither staircase nor door, and only a little window high in the wall. Here Rapunzel spent her days, singing to herself, making wreaths from flowers the witch brought her...

_Roland_:... telling herself stories, or playing with her toys.

_Ballard_: Sometimes, a lovely butterfly would come to visit her.

_Roland_: The butterfly would fly into the tower, and instantly transform into her old friend, Glenna.

_Ballard_: Glenna became her only link to the world she once knew.

_Roland_: All she had left were a few toys her mother had lovingly packed for her, and her memories.

RAPUNZEL _awakens._

_Rap_.: [_to her doll_] You're awake! I thought you were going to sleep all day. It's time to get up! [_sitting up and picking up the doll_] Look at you! Hair all tangled.

_Enter _GLENNA, _carrying a basket_.

_Glenna_: Good morning, Rapunzel.

_Rap._: Glenna! How good to see you.

_Glenna_: I'm glad to see you, too. Do you know what day it is?

_Rap_.: My birthday! Oh, Glenna, you always remember!

_Glenna_: Yes, your birthday. And I have a surprise for you.

GLENNA _hands _RAPUNZEL _the basket_. RAPUNZEL _reaches in and takes out the wooden horse_

_Rap._: My old horse! Star, yes, that was your name, Star. [_Places the doll on Star, then lies down on her bed and weeps_]

_Glenna_: Don't cry, Rapunzel. You don't want Theo and Hannah looking into their mirror and seeing you crying now, do you?

_Rap._: [_sitting up_] I guess you're right, and I really have nothing to feel sad about. Let's play a game!

_Glenna_: I know: tag. [_tags Rapunzel_] You're it.

RAPUNZEL_ begins to chase _GLENNA_. _DAME GOTHEL _yawns from offstage._

_Rap.: _Dame Gothel! She's awake! Fly now, and tell my parents I love them!

_Exit _GLENNA. RAPUNZEL _lies back down on her bed and pretends to be asleep. Enter _DAME GOTHEL _and _Chief Servant.

_DG_: Good morning. I've brought you breakfast. [_She sets a pie on the table._]

_Rap_.: Rhubarb pie! My favorite!

_DG_: Happy birthday, Rapunzel! Since it is your special day, what would you like to do?

_Rap_.: Could you let me out of the tower, to walk or run about in the woods.

_DG_: There are thieves in the woods. You stay here!

_Rap._: Then may I have a friend?

_DG_: Aren't I your friend?

_CS_: More like fiend!

_Rap_.: I want someone who will come every day and play games with me.

_DG_: Well, I'll come more often then. What kind of games would you play with a friend?

_Rap_.: Hide-and-seek, or tag. Will you play with me?

_DG_: All right. What must I do?

_CS_: This old hag can't even play tag.

_Rap._: Run, fast, and I will catch you. [_She begins to chase _DAME GOTHEL] Run faster.]

_DG_: I'm running.

_Rap_.: Try to get away.

_DG_: [_singing_] You can't catch me, you can't catch me.

_Rap_.: [_tags _DAME GOTHEL] Caught! Now you catch me,

_DG_: I think I know the game. [_chases _RAPUNZEL]

_Rap_.: Catch me.

_DG_: I'm trying.

_Rap._: It isn't any fun if you can't keep up. Catch me!

_CS_: Watch out, Rapunzel, she doesn't play fair. Watch out, Rapunzel, she'll grab your hair.

_DG_: [_sits down on the bed and begins fanning herself_] Oh, Rapunzel, I must stop.

_Rap_.: [_stops next to the bed_] What's wrong, Dame Gothel, don't you feel well?

_DG_.: [_striking _RAPUNZEL _on the head_] I caught you!

_Rap_.: [_rubbing her head_] But you-

_DG_: I told you I would catch you!

_Rap._: But Dame Gothel, you-

_DG_: That's quite enough for now then.

_Rap_.: But-

_DG_: Let's eat while it's still warm.

_Rap_.:[_sits down and begins to eat_] Yes, Dame Gothel.

_DG_: That was fun, wasn't it?

_CS_: So much fun, to run and run. Happy birthday, Rapunzel, now eat your bun.

_Rap_.: After breakfast, can we play hide-and-seek?

_DG_: Perhaps tomorrow, Rapunzel. Perhaps tomorrow.

SCENE 5. GLENNA'S_ shop_. THEO, HANNAH, _and _GLENNA _sit looking into the magic mirror._

_Ballard_: Rapunzel grew more and more lonely. Theo and Hannah spent many hours looking into their mirror and asking questions of Glenna.

_Theo_: She looks healthy; did you see her run?

_Glenna_: She has not forgotten the game I taught her.

_Hannah_: But she seems so lonely.

_Theo_: If only we could visit her.

_Glenna_: Dame Gothel would turn you into a rock.

_Hannah_: Or lock you inside of a tree.

_Theo_: If only she could have a friend.

_Glenna_: Be patient; I see a light in the forest.


	5. Act III, Scene 1

ACT III

SCENE 1. _The woods around the tower._

_Enter _DEREK.

_Ballard_: It happened a couple of years later. The king's son, Prince Derek, walked through the forest, followed by his old manservant, Ballard, that's me…

_Roland_: ...and his page, Roland, that's me.

ROLAND _ and _BALLARD _run after _DEREK.

_Ballard_: My lord!

_Roland_: My lord!

ROLAND _and _BALLARD _catch up with _DEREK. BALLARD _falls to his knees, panting._

_Derek: _Old Ballard, Roland, why do you follow me?

_Ballard_: If you continue running, I'll never follow anyone anywhere again! Have mercy on an old man!

_Derek_: It's not that I want you to die, old fellow, it's just that I want to walk, or run, or jump if I wish - [_leaping over a tree stump_]

_Ballard_: Princes do not jump!

_Derek_: - without someone watching over me.

_Roland_: The king has commanded us to follow you.

_Derek_: [_sitting on the forest floor_] I am never alone. There are always servants.

_Ballard_: [_rising_] The king fears for your young mind, my lord. I am here to serve as your good judgment, and I say again, we should not have entered this wood.

_Roland_: [_drawing his dagger_] They say a witch inhabits these trees!

_Derek_: [_rising_] Witch? Shall we walk?

_Ballard, Roland_: [_bowing_] If you wish, my lord.

_Derek: _I WISH to be alone.

_Ballard_: Not today, my lord.

_Derek_: Then come, my faithful dogs! Follow at my heels! [_running about and barking like a dog_]

RAPUNZEL _is heard singing offstage._

_Derek_: [_stopping_] Listen!

_Roland_ [_sheathes his dagger_] I hear it!

_Derek_: It's beautiful!

_Ballard_: Oh, my lord, you don't know who it is!

_Derek_: Quiet! [_the singing stops_] It's stopped. I'll wait until I hear it again.

_Ballard_: This is what your father feared, your young mind and the danger-

_Derek_: Quiet! [RAPUNZEL _starts singing again_] There it is again. It's coming from that tower. Stay here. I'm going to enter it.

_Ballard_: Come, my lord, back to the castle, there I'll find two knights to enter this tower. If the witch is there, THEY will face her.

_Roland_: If not, and it's safe, then you may enter.

_Derek_: You give good advice, sirs.

_Ballard, Roland_: [_bowing_] Thank you, my lord.

_Derek_: And I would be wise to follow it.

_Roland_: Then let's return to the horses.

_Derek_: But, poor fellow, I am a fool with a young mind. Stay here, Ballard. Roland, come.

_Exit _DEREK _and _ROLAND, _stage left._

_Ballard: _[_to audience_] The king has commanded me to follow the prince, and the prince has commanded me to stay here. What should I do? What would you do?

_Enter _DEREK _and_ ROLAND, _stage right_.

_Derek_: There's no staircase, no door.

_Ballard_: You see, this is no ordinary tower! Enchantment is here.

_Roland_: Perhaps we should return to the horses. We'll send two knights-

_Ballard_: [_pointing_] The witch!

_Exeunt. Enter _DAME GOTHEL.

_Roland: _[_offstage_] She's going to the tower.

_Exit _DAME GOTHEL. _Enter _ROLAND, BALLARD, _and_ DEREK.

_Ballard_: I knew this was an evil place! And that, an evil song!

_Roland_: But how will she enter_?_

_Ballard_: With her spell!

_Derek_: [_stepping away from his servants_] Closer, to learn it!

_Ballard_: My lord, she's a WITCH!


	6. Act III, Scenes 2-8

SCENE 2. _Inside the tower_. RAPUNZEL _is sitting at the table._

_DG_: [_offstage_] Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!

_Rap_.: Yes, ma'am. She goes over to the window and lets out her hair.

_Enter _DAME GOTHEL, _ascending _RAPUNZEL'S _hair._

_DG_: Rapunzel, I've brought you something. [_holding out a dead rat_] This!

_Rap._: [_recoiling_] It's… thank you, Dame Gothel.

_DG_: Well, don't you want – well… we'll play with it another day.

SCENE 3. _The woods outside the tower_.

BALLARD, ROLAND, _and _DEREK _are standing together._

_Derek_: Did you hear?

_Ballard_: Yes, my lord.

_Derek_: And did you see?

_Ballard_: No, my lord.

_Derek_: What beautiful hair!

_Ballard_: It will entangle you, with its spell!

_Derek_: What a wonderful thought.

_Roland_: My lord, you wouldn't!

_Derek_: No, my faithful dogs, I won't try her spell. Not with the witch up there. I'll wait until tomorrow.

SCENE 4. _The woods outside the tower._

_Ballard_: So, the next day…

_Enter _ROLAND, BALLARD, _and_ DEREK.

_Derek_: Watch for the witch.

_Roland_: [_folding his arms_] We will not help you in this, my lord.

_Derek_: Call to me if she comes_. _[_Exit_]

_Ballard_: What sort of monster must it be if the witch has to keep it locked up in a tower? Come, let's hide. [_Exeunt_]

SCENE 5. _Inside the tower_. RAPUNZEL _is sitting at the table._

_Derek_:[_offstage, in imitation of _DAME GOTHEL] Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!

_Rap_.: Dame Gothel! You're early!

_Derek_:[_still imitating _DAME GOTHEL]I… I have a wonderful surprise for you, Rapunzel.

_Enter _DEREK, _ascending _RAPUNZEL'S _hair_

_Rap._: [_recoiling_] Who are you?

_Derek_: Who are you?

_Rap._: You tricked me!

_Derek_: Only to meet you.

_Rap._: Are you a thief?

_Derek_: [_smiling_] I'm not a thief and you're not a witch!

_Rap._: What do you want?

_Derek_: I heard you singing. I wanted to meet you.

_Rap._: [_pushing _DEREK _towards the window_] Go away! Dame Gothel mustn't find you here.

_Derek_: Dame Gothel? Who's she?

_Rap_.: The witch who keeps me locked in this tower.

_Derek_: My servants will watch for her, and if they call to me, I'll go.

_Rap_.: Go now, I don't know you!

_Derek_: [_bowing_] I'm Prince Derek, son of the king. Is your name Rapunzel?

_Rap_.: Yes.

Derek: Now that we know each other –

_Rap_.: Stand there!

_Derek_: All right, I will, here.

_Rap_.: Turn around! [DEREK _turns around. _RAPUNZEL_ looks _DEREK _up and down_] All right, you may come in. [DEREK _turns around and approaches _RAPUNZEL] Are you a man?

_Derek:_ Yes.

_Rap_.: I've never seen a man before. Do all men look like you?

_Derek_: Well, most men aren't so – how should I say –

_Rap._: Do you ride a horse?

_Derek_: Yes, a horse named –

_Rap_.: Do you live in a castle?

_Derek:_ Yes.

_Rap_.: Are there dances?

_Derek_: Often.

_Rap._: Do you dance?

_Derek:_ Yes.

_Rap_.: Show me.

_Derek_: I would be honored. [_bowing_] May I have this dance, my lady?

_Rap_.: Yes. [_pause_] Dance!

_Derek:_ You have to dance with me.

_Rap_.: But I don't know how.

_Derek_: We dance together, like this. [_he holds out his hands_. RAPUNZEL _slaps them and he falls backward onto her bed_]

_Rap_.: [_sitting on the bed besides _DEREK] Do people ever sing in your castle?

SCENE 6. _The woods outside the tower._

_Enter _DAME GOTHEL, _sniffing the air._

_DG_: Who has been here? An old dog? [_sniffing harder_] No. An old man. And his sniveling pup!

SCENE 7. _Inside the tower._ RAPUNZEL _is sitting next to _DEREK _on her bed._

_Rap._: I would love to come away with you, but I don't know how I shall get out of this tower.

_Derek_: I will come every day.

_Rap._: Each time you come bring silk, and I will make a ladder from it, and then we can ride away on your horse.

_Derek_: When does the witch see you?

_Rap_.: During the day. You come during the evening. [_offering _DEREK _her hand_] My prince.

_Derek_: [_taking her hand_] My lady.

_Ballard_: [_offstage_] My lord!

_Derek_: [_leaping up_] My servants!

_Rap_.:[_leaping up_] My goodness!

_Ballard, Roland_: [_together_] The witch!

_Derek_: Distract her!

_Ballard_: [_offstage_]: We have!

_Derek: _Then continue!

_DG_: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!

_Rap._: Oh, Dame Gothel! It's a beautiful day, outside, isn't it, Dame Gothel?

_DG_: Yes, indeed. Have you seen an old man around the tower?

_Rap._: Old man? Why, no, I haven't, Dame Gothel.

_DG_: With a boy?

_Derek_: [_whispering_] My servants!

_Rap_.: I haven't been watching.

_DG_: I see. Let down your hair!

_Rap_.: But, Dame Gothel –

_DG_: What's wrong?

_Rap.: _I, uh – [_whispering to _DEREK] Hide!

_Derek_: Where?

_Rap._: Anywhere! [DEREK _attempts to hide under the table_.] No! [DEREK _attempts to hide under the bed_.] No!

_Derek_: There isn't anywhere!

_DG_: Rapunzel, let down your hair!

_Rap_.: I can't, Dame Gothel!

_DG_: Why?

_Rap._: I can't because there's a man.

_Derek_: Rapunzel!

_Rap._: Yes, a man.

_Derek_: A young fool.

_Rap._: A man in the woods. I see him now!

_DG_: I'll find him. Hide in the tower!

_Rap._: Turn him into a rock, Dame Gothel!

_Ballard_: Now, my lord!

DEREK _descends _RAPUNZEL'S _hair through the window and exits._

SCENE 8. _The woods outside the tower._

_Enter_ ROLAND, BALLARD, _and_ DEREK.

_Ballard_:[_pointing stage left_] This way!

_Roland_: But the witch went that way!

_Derek_: [_pointing_ _stage right_] THIS way!

_Ballard_:[_pointing stage left_] Oh, my lord, I am your counselor and I counsel you to go this way!

_Derek_: Go, then!

_Roland_: Go!

_Exit _BALLARD_ stage left and _ROLAND _and _DEREK_ stage right. Enter _DAME GOTHEL _stage right and exit stage left. Enter _BALLARD _stage right and exit stage right. Enter _DAME GOTHEL _stage right facing backwards and _BALLARD _stage left facing backwards. They bump into each other and spin around. _BALLARD _falls on his back_.

_DG_: Stalking in my woods?

_Ballard_: Oh, dear!

_DG_: Disgusting old dog.

_Ballard_: [_trying to crawl away_] Help! Help!

_DG_: Stay where you are! [BALLARD _stops_] What do you want, old man?

_Ballard_: I'm lost.

_DG_: [_noticing _BALLARD'S _tracks_] Why, you've been going in circles!

_Ballard_: I'm lost!

_DG_: Where are you going?

_Ballard_: To the king's castle.

_DG_: You're lost!

_Ballard_: I know.

_DG_: [_pointing stage left_] It lies that way, old fool!

_Ballard_:[_pointing stage left_] That way?

_DG_: Follow the morning sun.

_Ballard_: Oh! Thank you, good lady.

_DG_: But never return, for if you do, it's a dog you'll be, a slobbering, howling hound!

_Ballard_: [_crawling away_] You'll never see me again! [_Exit_]

_DG_: Old fool! [_mimicking _BALLARD] I'm lost! I'm lost!

_Enter _BALLARD. _He taps _DAME GOTHEL _on the shoulder, and when she turns around, he sticks his tongue out and places his thumbs in his ears. Exit _BALLARD _pursued by _DAME GOTHEL.


	7. Act III, Scenes 9-14

SCENE 9.

GLENNA'S_ shop_. THEO, HANNAH, _and _GLENNA _sit looking into the magic mirror._

_Hannah: _Theo, did you see?

_Theo_: I did! Our Rapunzel has made a friend!

_Hannah_: A prince!

_Theo_: Glenna, what do you know of this boy?

_Glenna_: His father is the king of a neighboring province. He is a just and wise ruler.

_Theo_: What of his son?

_Glenna_: He is young and impetuous. I do not think he realizes how powerful Dame Gothel is.

_Hannah_: Still, at least Rapunzel has someone to talk to now. [_Dreamily_] A prince!

SCENE 10. _Inside the tower_. RAPUNZEL _is sitting at the table._

_Ballard_: And so, unbeknownst to the witch…

_Glenna_: … the prince visited Rapunzel every evening.

_Roland_: Three months passed…

_Ballard_: … and still the witch knew nothing.

_Derek_: [_offstage_] Rapunzel, Rapunzel, fairest of the fair, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your enchanting hair.

_Rap_.: [_going to the window_] Derek, the sun has almost set. Where have you been?

_Enter _DEREK_ ascending _RAPUNZEL'S _hair_

_Derek_ [_handing _RAPUNZEL_ a skein of silk_] I stopped to buy more silk. How is the ladder coming along?

_Rap_.: [_taking a silk ladder out from under her bed_] Look! Just one more month and it will be finished!

_Derek_: Another month? [_holding out both fists_] I've brought you something.

_Rapunzel taps _DEREK'S _right fist. He unclenches it to reveal it is empty. She does the same with his left fist. It too is empty._

_Rap._: I don't see anything.

_Derek_: Look outside by the fallen tree.

_Rap._: [_going to the window_] Outside? You brought me – [_going to the window_] A horse! You brought me a horse!

_Derek_: Yes, your own horse. Her name is –

_Rap._: Star!

_Derek_: We call her –

_Rap._: Star!

_Derek_: Yes, Star. Such a beautiful name.

SCENE 11.

GLENNA'S_ shop_. THEO, HANNAH, _and _GLENNA _sit looking into the magic mirror._

_Hannah: _Theo, did you see? A horse!

_Theo_: A horse! Just like the stories I used to tell Rapunzel.

_Hannah_: First a prince and now a horse!

_Theo_: [_Extending his hand to _HANNAH] Perhaps our dark days are over, Hannah!

_Glenna_: Not quite yet, my friends. Dame Gothel will not forgive anyone who defies her.

_Hannah_: Oh, dear! What if she finds out!

_Theo_: Perhaps she won't find out.

_Hannah_: Let's hope not.

_Glenna_: Let us hope Dame Gothel does not discover Rapunzel's secret before the silk ladder is complete.

SCENE 12. _Inside the tower_. RAPUNZEL _is asleep in her bed._

_Ballard_: The witch discovered nothing …

_Roland_: … until one morning…

_DG_: [_offstage_] Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair! [RAPUNZEL _does not wake_] Rapunzel? Rapunzel!

_Rap._: [_arising, still half-asleep_] Yes, ma'am.

_DG_: Let down your hair!

_Rap_.: [_sleepily_]Yes, ma'am. [_She goes over to the window and lets out her hair._] Oh, Dame Gothel, how is it you are so much heavier than the prince?

_Enter _DAME GOTHEL, _ascending _RAPUNZEL'S _hair._

_DG_: You wicked child? What did you say?

_Rap_.: I, uh –

_Enter _Chief Servant, _ascending _RAPUNZEL'S _hair._

_CS_: Speak up, Rapunzel, what did you say? Wake up, Rapunzel.

_Rap_.: I, uh – what did I say?

_DG_: Who comes here?

_Rap._: Oh, Dame Gothel, I've been wanting to tell you, I'm so happy I told you. There is a prince, Prince Derek, who visits me here.

_DG_: When?

_Rap_.: Every evening.

_DG_: I thought I separated you from the rest of the world! [_angrily_] You deceived me!

_Rap_.: I was lonely!

_DG_: [_rummaging in a chest of drawers_] You ungrateful child! What have you done to me? You lied to me! And what will I do to you?

_CS_: Too late, witch, she's in love with a prince. She wants to leave, and that makes you wince.

_DG_: Too late? Who says it's too late? Well, no one defies me and gets away with it including you, you stupid cabbage! [_casts a freezing spell upon _Chief Servant]

_Rap_.: What are you doing?

_DG_: [_producing a pair of scissors from the chest of drawers_] Sit down!

_Rap._: [_sitting_] Scissors? No, Dame Gothel! I won't be able to see him again! I won't be able to see you again! My beautiful hair! Noooooo!

_DG_: [_cutting off _RAPUNZEL'S _tress_] You are correct, my child. You'll never see him again. And it's the last you'll see of me! [_thunder_]

SCENE 13. _A wilderness_

_Enter _DAME GOTHEL, RAPUNZEL, _and _Chief Servant.

_Ballard_: The witch took Rapunzel far away from the tower to a wilderness.

_Roland_: There she left her.

_Ballard_: What little warmth had started to appear in Dame Gothel's heart seemed to vanish utterly.

_Roland_: So she banished her little servant as well.

_Glenna_: Which was a good thing for Rapunzel.

_DG_: Here you'll stay, my lady love, and live out what's left of your miserable life!

_Rap_.: You're going to leave me here? What will I eat? How will I live?

_DG_: What do I care whether you live or die, when you care so little for me? Farewell, Rapunzel! [_Exit, to thunder_]

_Rap._: Come back! I don't like it here! _[throws herself down on the ground and weeps_] Oh, what's to become of me?

_CS_: Don't cry, Rapunzel, I know what to eat. Don't fear, Rapunzel, I can show you a treat.

_Rap_.: [_sitting up_] You are a true friend, little one. Together we must find a back to my parents' home.

_CS_: My nose is strong, it knows the way. Follow me, Rapunzel, I'll save the day!

SCENE 14. _Inside the tower._ DAME GOTHEL _is standing by the window_

_Ballard_: That evening…

_Roland_: … the witch returned to the tower …

_Glenna_: … seeking revenge on the prince who had stolen Rapunzel's heart.

_DG_: Ah, here he comes. Rapunzel's Prince Charming!

_Derek_: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!

_DG_: [_magically imitating _RAPUNZEL'S _voice_] Yes, yes, my prince! I have a surprise for you! [_She lowers _RAPUNZEL'S _severed tress out the window_]

_Enter _DEREK _ascending _RAPUNZEL'S _severed tress_.

_Derek_: Dame Gothel!

_DG_: Yeees.

_Derek_: Yes, you frightened me. [_bowing_] I'm Prince Derek, son of King Ludwig II, and Crown Prince.

_DG_: Yeees.

_Derek_: A friend of Rapunzel's.

_DG_: I'm pleased to meet you, too. Do you know who I am?

_Derek_: Yes. [_looking under _RAPUNZEL'S _blanket_] Rapunzel? Rapunzel?

_DG_: Ah! You've come to fetch your lady love! Well, the pretty little bird is no longer in her nest!

_Derek_: Where is she? [DAME GOTHEL _scratches the air, and _DEREK _cries out and clutches his chest in pain_]

_DG_: Thief! She is here for you no more! She will sing to you no more!

_Derek_: Where is she?

_DG_: Take care, or I'll scratch your eyes out!

_Derek_: [_drawing his dagger_] Tell me, or, as much as it's against my nature, I'll use this! [DAME GOTHEL _scratches the air. _DEREK _cries out in pain, drops his dagger and falls to his knees clutching his face_] My eyes! I can't see!

_DG_: Where is she now? [_magically imitating _RAPUNZEL'S _voice_] Help me, save me, my prince! Save your Rapunzel!

DEREK _blindly fumbles for his dagger, finds it, sheathes it, gropes his way over to the window and leaps from it_.

_Derek_: Rapunzel! Rapunzel!

_DG_: [_picking up _RAPUNZEL'S _blanket_] Rapunzel!


	8. Act III, Scenes 15-16

SCENE 15. GLENNA'S_ shop_. THEO, HANNAH, _and _GLENNA _sit looking into the magic mirror._

_Hannah_: [_weeping_] Oh, my poor Rapunzel!

_Theo_: We must help them!

_Hannah_: But where are they?

_Glenna_: They are lost in a wood. But don't lose hope. The sun has not yet set.

_Hannah_: Do you know where they are?

_Glenna_: Of course. Follow me, my friends!

_Exeunt._

SCENE 16. _A wilderness_

_Ballard_: So, they were off to the forest to search for Rapunzel and her prince.

_Roland_: Ballard and I were searching, too, worried when the prince did not return to the castle at his usual time.

_Enter_ DEREK _stage left. He picks some berries from a tree._

_Ballard_: The prince wandered blindly through the forest for several days …

_Roland_: … eating nothing but roots and berries, …

_Ballard_: … sad over the loss of his lady love.

_Roland_: But the little servant spoke true, and soon led Rapunzel to the place where the prince was wandering.

_Enter _RAPUNZEL _and _Chief Servant.

_Rap._: Are you sure this is the right place?

_Derek_: I know that voice. Rapunzel? Rapunzel?

_Rap._: Derek? DEREK! [_she runs over to him_. _He drops to his knees_] What happened to you?

_Derek_: When I came for you in the tower the witch blinded me!

_Rap_.: [_standing over _DEREK _and weeping_] Oh, Derek! She hurt you!

_CS_: She was mean, but she got hers. Now she's alone and that's a curse.

_Derek_: You're crying. I can feel your tears in my eyes. I can see, I can see!

_CS_: Tears of joy, tears from above. They can cure, they come from love.

DEREK _rises and touches _RAPUNZEL'S _hair. Blackout. The lights come on again to reveal her hair is once again long and beautiful._

_Rap._: Derek! [_she takes his hands in hers and they dance in a circle_]

_Ballard_: Soon, Theo, Hannah, and Glenna found the young lovers, and a happy reunion took place beneath the trees.

_Enter_ THEO, HANNAH, GLENNA, _and _RUBY_._

_Rap._: Mother! Papa! Glenna! You're here! [_noticing _RUBY] And who is this?

_Hannah_: Meet your little sister, Rapunzel.

_Theo_: She's been dying to meet you.

_Ruby_: Hello, I'm Ruby.

_Rap_.: A little sister! How wonderful!

_Enter _BALLARD _and _ROLAND. ROLAND _flirtatiously beckons _GLENNA _with his forefinger._

_Derek_: Old Ballard, my faithful dog, what took you so long? And Roland, happy days.

_Roland_: Then Prince Derek took everyone to his kingdom …

_Ballard_: … where they were received with happiness and joy, and Derek and Rapunzel lived happily thereafter.

_Glenna_: Well, of course, what do you expect?

_CS_: The end, the end, it's time to go. The end, the end, hope you liked the show!

_All_: Goodbye!


End file.
